


You're Like the Black Hole of Love (di cwb)

by TJill



Series: The Dialogue of John and Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock e John continuano ad essere assolutamente adorabili e vogliono che tutti abbiano una tale adorabilità.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Dialogue of John and Sherlock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890307
Kudos: 4





	You're Like the Black Hole of Love (di cwb)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * A translation of [You're Like the Black Hole of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595414) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



#  **Sei Come il Buco Nero dell'Amore**

"Porta Anderson fuori di qui prima che gli tappi la bocca con il nastro adesivo."

"Ehm, Anderson, vai a sederti in macchina."

"Ma stai scherzando?"

"Fuori."

"È geniale. Non lo ha avvelenato lei, dopotutto. Si è avvelenato lui da solo, lentamente, in un modo che la incastrava. Perché? Perché lo avrebbe fatto? Oh! Naturalmente. Stava già morendo. Aveva un cancro al fegato ma non gliel'aveva detto. Ce l’aveva con lei. Odiava il fatto di stare morendo, che lei avrebbe avuto una vita dopo di lui in cui spendere la sua eredità, e così avvelenandosi l’aveva condannata a una vita in prigione. Questo è _favoloso._ John, passami una busta."

“Dio, è fantastico. Sei fantastico. Come l'hai capito? Non c'è niente qui, solo un involucro appallottolato di fish and chips e un torsolo di mela marcia."

"Dillo di nuovo."

"Che cosa? Che sei fantastico? Lo sei. Favoloso. Brillante. Sorprendente. Sei dannatamente perfetto."

"Vieni qui, idiota."

"RAGAZZI. Questa è la scena del crimine, non una stanza d'albergo. Smettetela di molestarvi a vicenda e finiamo qua. Dico sul serio. Non costringetemi ad arrestarvi per atti osceni in un luogo pubblico."

"Graham, hai bisogno di scopare."

“GREG. Hai un minuto per finire qui, Sherlock - il _caso_ , intendo dire, e poi vi sbatto fuori a calci."

"Ha davvero bisogno di scopare."

"Povero ragazzo."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Greg, incontriamoci per una birra stasera, all’Horse & Hare, ore 8. JW_

_Preferisco cavarmi gli occhi con una forchetta arrugginita piuttosto che guardarvi mentre fate roba davanti alle birre._

_Prometto che ci comporteremo bene. Devi uscire. JW_

_Sto bene._

_Non stai bene. Birra stasera. JW_

_Forse._

* * * * * * * * * *

"Allora, ci incontra?"

"Credo di sì. Ha detto 'forse', ma penso che si farà vivo."

"Probabilmente. Ancora non capisco come facesse a non sapere di sua moglie e dell'insegnante di educazione fisica. Nonostante tutti gli indizi accecantemente ovvi, non se ne è accorto."

"Non tutti gli altri hanno la tua capacità di dedurre informazioni dal nulla, Sherlock."

"Tutti gli altri sono idioti."

"Compreso me, lo so."

“Tu sei il miglior tipo di idiota. Sei il mio idiota."

“E in qualche modo, non mi dà nemmeno fastidio. Metti la camicia viola, stasera."

"Non sono il tuo giocattolo sessuale, John, non mi vesto per far piacere a te."

“Va bene. Mettiti quello che vuoi."

"Penso che indosserò la camicia viola."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Buonasera, Sherlock, John."

"Piacere di vederti, Gavin."

"Gesù Cristo. È GREG, coglione. Da quanto cazzo ci conosciamo, ormai?"

"Scusa. Era uno scherzo. Non era divertente."

“Eh, va bene. Mi dispiace per aver perso il controllo in quel modo."

"Cameriera? Un'altra birra per il nostro amico qui."

"Come vanno le cose, Greg?"

"Ho visto giorni migliori, John, decisamente ho visto giorni migliori."

"Quindi se n'è andata per sempre, allora?"

"Credo di sì. E va bene, sai? Le cose non andavano bene ormai da molto, molto tempo. Ho lottato una volta per riaverla indietro, ma non lo farò più. Può averla lui."

«Non vale il tuo tempo, Greg. Secondo i miei calcoli, ti ha tradito ventitré volte negli ultimi dieci mesi. Diciannove volte con la stessa persona, quattro avventure di una notte. Ti meriti di meglio."

“Sherlock?”

"Sì?"

"Un pizzico indelicato."

“Ah. Giusto. Scusa."

“No, va bene, Sherlock, va bene. Preferisco conoscerne la portata piuttosto che essere ancora all'oscuro. Mi manterrà forte se lei dovesse tornare strisciando."

"Allora, che mi dici di te, allora?"

"Cosa intendi?"

"Non c'è motivo perché tu ti sieda lì a, ehm, leccarti le ferite da solo, no?"

“John ha ragione, Greg. Ti farebbe un mondo di bene lasciarti leccare da qualcun altro. È divino."

“Sherlock!”

"Che cosa c’è? È vero. Mi piace quando mi lecchi."

"RAGAZZI. Sherlock, apprezzo questa informazione, davvero. E per quanto mi piacerebbe un po’ d’azione per distrarmi in questo periodo, non sono sicuro che sia il momento migliore. Voglio dire, guardami. Non dormo bene da settimane. Potresti mettere la spesa nelle borse sotto i miei occhi. Ultimamente non sono davvero la migliore delle compagnie."

"Be’, ci stavamo pensando, Sherlock e io, e pensiamo di conoscere qualcuno che potrebbe andare... bene per te."

“Oh dio, no. Per favore, non provare a sistemarmi con qualcuno. Sarebbe un disastro."

"No. Un disastro sarebbe se continuassi a deprimerti attorno alle mie scene del crimine lasciando che Anderson interferisca con le prove."

“Non sono le tue scene del crimine, Sherlock, sono le mie. Ma capisco il punto. Non sono davvero buono a nulla in questo periodo."

“No no no, non essere così duro con te stesso. Tutto ciò che Sherlock vuol dire è che incontrare qualcuno in questo momento non sarebbe un disastro. Giusto, Sherlock?”

"Be’, tecnicamente potrebbe essere un disastro, se finissero per uccidersi a vicenda."

“Sherlock. Per favore."

“Ragazzi, sul serio, apprezzo che vi prendiate cura di me. Datemi solo un po’ di tempo, ok? Adesso non parliamo più di me. Come state voi due?”

“Noi stiamo andando alla grande. John mi lecca."

"Gesù Cristo. Posso avere un altro giro, qui?"

* * * * * * * * * *

_Ho bisogno della tua assistenza. MH_

_Allacciati le scarpe da solo. SH_

_È un nove. MH_

_Spero tu ti stia riferendo a un caso? SH_

_Ma certo. MH_

_Dimmi di più. SH_

_Una macchina verrà a prenderti tra dieci minuti. MH_

_Porto John. Il mio fidanzato. SH_

_Ma certo. MH_

* * * * * * * * * *

“Questa è una faccenda interna. Potresti facilmente occupartene da solo. Hai detto che era un nove. Questo è un due."

“Non proprio, Sherlock. La ragazza è minorenne, figlia di un parlamentare molto importante. La ricattatrice è la moglie dell'amante della ragazza, che è anche un ministro molto importante del governo. Sta minacciando di vendere le fotografie alla testata giornalistica che offrirà di più se le sue richieste non saranno soddisfatte."

“Giusto, così hai detto. E le sue richieste sono che suo marito non ricopra mai più di una posizione di potere in questa nazione, di ricevere lei il suo stipendio per il resto della vita e che la ragazza sia mandata in collegio in Botswana. Il Botswana è incantevole in questo periodo dell'anno."

"Sei stato in Botswana?"

"Più tardi, John."

"Il problema, caro fratello, è che è venuta da _me_ per sistemare la cosa per lei, e semplicemente non c'è modo che io possa essere coinvolto nel compito di rimuovere quest'uomo dalla sua posizione, o nel rimuovere la figlia dell'altra famiglia dal paese. Semplicemente non è possibile."

"Allora dille di no."

"L’ho fatto."

"E?"

"Be’, sembrerebbe... sembra che... forse..."

“Sputalo fuori. Oh, aspetta, dio, questa è bella! Lei ha qualcosa anche su di _te_ , non è vero! Qualcosa che preferiresti morire piuttosto che venga allo scoperto. Oh, eccellente! Avevi ragione, questo _è_ un nove! No, non dirmelo. Mi serve solo un minuto."

“Sherlock? Forse non così tanta esultanza di fronte alla difficile situazione di tuo fratello?"

"Oh, John, se mai è esistito un momento per l’esultanza, è proprio questo."

“Sherlock, davvero, i dettagli della mia _situazione_ , come ha detto John in modo così discreto, non sono rilevanti qui. Ciò che è rilevante è che le carriere di tre personalità politiche di alto livello..."

"Ho capito. Oh, questa è bella. Questa è bella. Mycroft, non sapevo che ne fossi capace! Sul sedile posteriore dell'auto, nientemeno? Oh, questo è meglio del _Natale!_ ”

“Il sedile posteriore della sua macchina? Stai dicendo quello che penso tu stia dicendo?”

«È stata una botta e via, caro fratello? Hai finalmente ceduto agli anni di impulsi rinchiusi e repressi? Hai fatto..."

“Basta, Sherlock. Mi aiuterai o no?”

"Cosa vorresti che facessi?"

“È necessario che lei sia fermata. Le prove devono essere raccolte, rapidamente, completamente, e irrimediabilmente distrutte. Non può essere fatto dall'interno."

"Questo è un due."

"Questo è un nove."

“Per te è un nove perché rischi di perdere così tanto. Per me è un due perché potrei sistemarlo nel sonno."

"Puoi sistemarlo come meglio credi, fallo e basta."

“Oh, Mycroft, mi devi un favore. Bello grosso."

"Ne sono ben consapevole."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Ho bisogno che tu arresti un certo James Firston. È uno degli autisti di Mycroft. SH_

_L’accusa? GL_

_Creane una. SH_

_Non si può fare. GL_

_Complicità in ricatto. SH_

_Fatto. GL_

* * * * * * * * * *

“Ti stavi davvero divertendo oggi, vero? Con il problema di Mycroft?”

“Ha così raramente bisogno del mio aiuto, John. Oggi è stata una rarità di proporzioni epiche."

“Di cosa parli? Ha sempre bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ti mette di continuo nella situazione di farti quasi ammazzare nel tentativo di ripulire i suoi casini."

"Voglio dire che raramente, se non mai, ha bisogno di aiuto di natura personale."

“Allora, cosa è successo in macchina? Con chi era?”

“Non sono del tutto sicuro del chi, non ancora. Ma conosco il che cosa."

"Una leccata?"

“Ah, molto intelligente, tu. Leccata e molto altro ancora. Hai notato che non si è mai seduto? Quanto era irrequieto? La piccola macchia sul polsino della camicia? No, sarebbe stato difficile da vedere, dato che non si è mai tolto la giacca. È un bene che non l'abbia fatto, o potrei aver trascurato il contorno del flacone di lubrificante che aveva in tasca."

"Mi stai prendendo in giro. Come diavolo sapevi che era lubrificante? Potrebbe essere stato qualsiasi cosa."

“Aveva la stessa forma del marchio che usiamo noi. Ha la forma di..."

"Sì. So che forma ha, grazie mille. Ma lui doveva sapere che avresti visto quelle cose."

"Lo sapeva. Ne sono sicuro. Sapeva che non l'avrei aiutato a meno che non avessi saputo cosa lei gli teneva sopra la testa. Pensa che mi identificherò con la sua situazione."

"E lo fai?"

“Suppongo di sì. Una vita di sessualità soffocata, senza mai permettere a nessuno di avvicinarsi, seppellendo i bisogni umani fondamentali. John, la vita era molto... fredda... prima che ti incontrassi. Era inevitabile che succedesse a Mycroft prima o poi."

"Ma pensi che sia stata solo una volta?"

"Una o due volte. Penso che sia stato così spaventato dalle ripercussioni che non ci proverà mai più. E, mio caro fidanzato, non si può permettere questo che accada."

"Gli vuoi davvero bene, vero?"

"Cosa diavolo ti aspetti che io risponda a questo?"

“È così. È tuo fratello maggiore, e tu gli vuoi bene, e io ti amo ancora di più per questo."

"Oh. Be’. Allora sì, forse gliene voglio. Un pochino."

"Vieni qui. Adesso ti leccherò."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Signor Firston, permetta che sia molto chiaro con lei. È alle dipendenze del signor Mycroft Holmes da circa due anni. Viene pagato profumatamente, gode di vantaggi eccellenti e riceverà una liquidazione indecente quando andrà in pensione. Eppure, nonostante tutto ciò, ha scattato fotografie illecite del signor Holmes in posizioni compromettenti e le ha date a terzi. Ho ragione?"

“Non ho niente da dirvi. Non potete provare niente di tutto questo."

"Posso. Questa è la sua chiavetta USB, non è vero?”

"Dove diavolo l'ha presa?"

"Dal suo appartamento."

"È illegale!"

“Lo sarebbe stato se non avessi avuto la documentazione adeguata. L'ispettore detective Lestrade qui aveva le scartoffie pronte a partire quando ne avevo bisogno. È stata una coincidenza davvero straordinaria."

"Questo è ridicolo! Non può farla franca!"

“Posso, e l'ho fatto. Ecco cosa faremo. Tornerà dalla donna con cui ha fatto affari così ignobili. Recupererà da lei la sua copia di queste immagini, non importa ciò che comporterà, e me le restituirà. Ha ventiquattr’ore. Oh, ed è licenziato. Ci siamo capiti?"

"È impossibile! Non so nemmeno dove vive!"

"Allora è meglio che inizi. Buona giornata."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Mi piace quando diventi così... tutto aggressivo e intimidatorio. È così eccitante."

"Sul serio?"

"Dio, cosa non ti farei adesso, Sherlock."

"Ragazzi? Sono ancora nella stanza."

“Scusa, Greg. Scusa."

"Allora, cosa ne pensate? Riuscirà a recuperare le immagini?”

"No."

"No?"

"No. Le ho già io. Greg ha sistemato le cose in modo che potessi andare a trovare quella donna a casa mentre eri in clinica, ieri."

"Allora perché mandarlo in giro a caccia di farfalle?"

"Perché no? Lascialo a contorcersi per un po’. Te l'ho detto, questo era un due."

"E ora?"

"Ora lasciamo che anche Mycroft si agiti per un po’, poi lo concludiamo."

"Perché Mycroft si sta agitando?"

“Ah, Greg. Sembrerebbe che Mycroft..."

"Sherlock, non andiamo su questo argomento proprio adesso."

"Come desideri, John."

"Mycroft sta bene?"

“Hm. Be’, ora che me lo dici, Greg, penso che Mycroft farebbe davvero bene bere una birra con un amico, forse qualcuno come _te_."

"Non sono suo amico."

"Forse dovresti esserlo."

"Cosa dovrebbe significare?"

“Mycroft potrebbe rivelarsi molto utile per te, Greg. E tu a lui."

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

"John? Andiamo?"

"Assolutamente."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Non nel mio taxi, ragazzi."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Vieni a letto, amore."

“Solo un altro minuto. Ho quasi finito di aggiornare la catalogazione delle ceneri sul mio blog."

"Oh, sono sicuro che le masse non stavano nella pelle per questo."

"Conosco le ceneri, John."

“Non lo so. Vieni a letto. Sherlock? Guardami."

“Buon Dio, John. Cosa è successo a tutti i tuoi vestiti? Avrei giurato che eri vestito quando siamo tornati a casa."

“È successo cinque ore fa. Adesso sono nudo e vado a letto. Se non sei a letto con me, sopra di me o sotto di me, tra altri cinque minuti, mi addormenterò. Non mi sveglierò più fino a domani mattina. E tu, fidanzato, rimarrai qui con il tuo stupido catalogo di ceneri. Quel catalogo di ceneri non ti farà le cose che intendo farti io."

"Qui ho finito."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Dio, sei stupendo, Sherlock. Guardati, disteso a fare le fusa come una specie di gatto esotico. Non so cosa ci vedi in me. Potresti avere chiunque."

"Smettila. Odio quando parli così. Non voglio _chiunque_. Voglio te. Non equiparare la bellezza, o il merito, all'altezza e ai capelli, ok? Sei forte, sicuro e saldo. Sai esattamente chi sei tu e sai esattamente chi sono io. Sei duro e tenero e intelligente e un tale idiota. Sei perfetto. Tu sei tutto. Non riesco a immaginare la vita senza di te. E queste cosce. Dio, queste cosce. E il tuo culo. E questa spalla. E la tua schiena, dio, la tua schiena... voltati."

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Stai fermo. Ho bisogno di esplorare la tua schiena. Devo catalogare tutte le piccole lentiggini sulla tua schiena. È come la Via Lattea, qui dietro."

"Hai cancellato il sistema solare, ma sai della Via Lattea?"

"Potrei aver fatto delle ricerche sulle costellazioni."

"E perché?"

"Perché penso di poterle vedere nelle lentiggini sulla tua schiena."

“Sherlock, non lasciare che nessuno ti dica che non sei, in effetti, il romantico più disperato del mondo. Lo sei."

"È come essere un idiota?"

“È esattamente come essere un idiota. Il mio idiota."

"Va bene, allora."

* * * * * * * * * *

_A che punto sono le cose con il caso? MH_

_Quale caso? SH_

_Per favore. MH_

_Oh, quel caso. SH_

_Be’? MH_

_Ci stiamo avvicinando alla risoluzione. Infatti, unisciti a me e John da Angelo stasera e ti aggiornerò su tutto. SH_

_Bene. MH_

_Penso che tu intendessi "grazie". SH_

_Grazie. MH_

* * * * * * * * * *

“Non giocare con lui, Sherlock. Deve essere completamente a pezzi in questo momento, chiedendosi ogni giorno se avrà una carriera quando si sveglia."

“Giocare con Mycroft è l'unico motivo per cui esisto, dopo essere con te. È semplicemente qualcosa che _faccio_."

“Sto solo dicendo, vacci piano con lui. Non è mai stato in questa posizione in precedenza."

“Oh, non lo so. A questo punto sembra che la maggior parte delle posizioni gli sia abbastanza familiare."

“Solo... vacci piano con lui. Fagli sapere che il problema è stato risolto invece di tirarla per le lunghe."

"E allora, che divertimento è?"

“Sherlock. Gioca pulito."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Sherlock, John. Avete già ordinato?”

“Ehi, Mycroft. No, abbiamo preso una bottiglia di vino, ma abbiamo aspettato te per ordinare la cena."

"Non ce n’è bisogno. Non ho molto appetito. Sherlock, cosa puoi dirmi?”

"Ebbene, fratello mio, stavo pensando alle tagliatelle, anche se Angelo fa anche dei favolosi ravioli ai porcini."

"E poi mi parlerai dello status della tua indicizzazione dei calzini."

“Come fai a sapere del mio indice dei calzini? John, è stato nell'appartamento di recente?”

"Non che io sappia."

"Ma non puoi saperlo, non è vero, Sherlock?"

“Mycroft? Ci vivo anch'io. Per favore, non perquisire l’indicizzazione dei calzini di Sherlock. È molto esigente al riguardo."

«Basta con l'indicizzazione dei calzini. Sei venuto qui per avere informazioni o per agitarmi ancora di più?”

"Sei sempre agitato, Sherlock."

«No, non lo è, Mycroft. Non dirlo. È davvero come un grosso, sdolcinato pasticcino d'amore per la maggior parte del tempo."

"JOHN!"

“Be', lo sei. Comunque, avanti. So che voi due avete cose di cui parlare. Starò qui a contemplare il vassoio dei dolci."

"Così? È stato sistemato?”

"Come descriveresti ‘sistemato’?"

“Sherlock, sono stanco. Non ho il tempo o l'energia per questo."

“Non sei più divertente, Mycroft. Bene. È fatto. Ho recuperato le uniche due unità USB esistenti con le foto in questione e sono state distrutte. Inoltre, mi sono assicurato un lavoro per Firston su una piattaforma petrolifera al largo della costa della Finlandia, quindi non sarà più un problema per te. Per quanto riguarda la moglie del ministro, ora ho fotografie di lei con l'insegnante di pianoforte dei suoi figli, al pianoforte, sotto il pianoforte, vicino al pianoforte... è stata una bella esibizione, te lo assicuro. Non ti darà più fastidio. Volevi che mi dedicassi a suo marito o alla ragazza adolescente?”

“No, non sarà necessario. Sei andato ben oltre quello che ho chiesto o previsto, Sherlock. Ti sono grato. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi..."

"Non così in fretta, Mycroft."

"Che cos'è?"

"Dobbiamo discutere il mio pagamento."

"Pagamento? Difficile che tu abbia bisogno di fondi."

"Non quel tipo di pagamento."

"Be’? Che cos'è?"

“Prendi questo pezzo di carta. Presentati nel luogo indicato alla data e all'ora indicate."

"Cos'è questo?"

"Ora puoi andare."

* * * * * * * * * *

“Questa è stata una perdita di tempo, Greg. Sapevo che stavi soffrendo, ma persino tu avresti dovuto essere in grado di capirlo."

"Sì, scusa, io... è stato davvero così facile?"

"Ovviamente. Guarda le macchie di smalto sul divano. Guarda la pagina a cui è aperto il libro. Non hai notato la buccia di banana? È ovvio."

"Ti va di aggiornarmi?"

"Tedioso. Noioso. Esci in garage. Se ci sono due pale, l'ha fatto il giardiniere. Se ci sono tre pale, l’ha fatto il ragazzo della piscina."

"Veramente?"

“Non farmi ripetere. Senti, hai bisogno di aiuto. Prendi questo pezzo di carta. Presentati nel luogo indicato alla data e all'ora indicate."

"Cos'è questo?"

“È quello che ti serve. Me ne sto andando. Conta fino a dieci e poi di’ ad Anderson che può scendere dalla macchina."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Perché c'è una cistifellea umana sezionata nel frigorifero?"

"Scienza."

"Questa non è scienza, Sherlock, è solo... una cistifellea."

"Sei arrabbiato con me?"

"No, sono solo un po’ disgustato."

"Vuoi fare sesso per fare pace?"

“Non sono arrabbiato, Sherlock. Questo non è un litigio."

"Dovremmo fare sesso per rappacificarci."

"Penso che senza una discussione, non è davvero sesso per fare pace."

“Stai dicendo che non so cosa sia il sesso per fare pace? È così?”

“Di cosa stai parlando? Stavamo parlando della cistifellea."

“Sei _furioso_ per la cistifellea. Lo posso dire."

"Sei un idiota. Dimmi solo che vuoi fare sesso. Va bene, mi piacerebbe fare sesso."

"Pensavo che il sesso per fare pace sarebbe stato divertente."

“Ma non stiamo litigando. Aspetta, stai cercando di indurmi a litigare in modo che possiamo fare sesso? È per questo che nel frigorifero c'è una cistifellea sezionata?”

"Non so di cosa stai parlando."

“Come _osi_ portare quella maledetta cistifellea in questo appartamento e metterla in quel frigorifero con il cibo che mangiamo! Ne abbiamo parlato cinquemila e una volta. Sono disgustato e stufo che tu porti parti del corpo in questo appartamento, cazzone! Ora vai a chinarti sulla scrivania."

“Dio, John, sembri così _arrabbiato._ ”

"Oh, certo. Sono proprio furioso con te, grosso idiota. Togliti i pantaloni. Questo è tutto."

"Cosa mi farai?"

"Sai _esattamente_ cosa ti farò."

"Forse dovresti anche sculacciarmi, sai, per averti fatto così _arrabbiare_."

"Oh mio Dio. Sei semplicemente troppo."

“OW!”

"Hai _detto che_ forse avrei dovuto anche sculacciarti."

"Fallo ancora."

"Come va così?"

“Mmm, bene. Più forte."

“Stanno venendoti dei lividi rossi. Vuoi che mi fermi?"

"Baciali, falli migliorare."

“Allarga di più le gambe. Bellissimo."

"Oh Dio. Non mi hai sculacciato _lì_ , John."

“Lo so, ma ti amo così. Ti amo così aperto e vulnerabile. A volte, quando siamo impegnati in un caso, e tu turbini in giro nel tuo cappotto, imprecando contro la gente e insultando tutta Scotland Yard e mettendo il timor di Dio in quegli inutili ispettori, penso a come sei qui, piegato su questa scrivania, con il culo in aria, la mia lingua nel buco. Mi fa diventare così fottutamente duro."

"Dio... oh dio... di più..."

"Se solo sapessero come _piagnucoli_ per questo, Sherlock, come supplichi e ansimi per la mia lingua, per il mio uccello, se ne avessero idea..."

"Per favore, John... _per favore_..."

"Cosa vuoi, amore?"

“Il tuo uccello... dentro di me... _adesso_. Il lubrificante è sulla scrivania."

«Ma certo che è lì, perché sapevi esattamente cosa sarebbe successo, non è vero? Mmkay, ora... ci... siamo, sei pronto? Oh..."

“Ssssì... oh è così bello, John, sei così _bravo._ ”

"Porterai ancora della cistifellea in questo appartamento, Sherlock?"

"Probabilmente."

“Cattivo, cattivo ragazzo. Oh, ci siamo... ci siamo. Sei così fottutamente _stretto_."

“Più forte, John. Di più. Di più. Oh, proprio lì, eccola. Non fermarti, non..."

"Toccati per me, amore."

"Mmf, dio, io sono... io..."

"Ci sei vicino?"

"C _oosì_ vicino, coosìì... _vicino_."

"Dio, questo culo, questo splendido dannato culo..."

"Sto per... sto per... sono così... non posso..."

"Fallo, amore, sono proprio con te, sono proprio... lì... sono... _oh_ , _sì_..."

"Oh dio, oh dio, oh dio, _oh_!"

" _Cazzo_ , _sì_!"

"Oh Dio. È stato così bello, John. Così bello, tanto tanto tanto bello."

“Tu e la tua fottuta cistifellea, Sherlock. Gesù."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Posso aiutarla?"

“Greg Lestrade. Credo di avere una prenotazione."

"Sì, naturalmente. Lasci che le mostri il suo tavolo. È nella parte posteriore. Abbastanza privato. L'altro gentiluomo è già qui."

"Altro...? Oh mio Dio. Mycroft. Ciao. Come stai?"

“Greg? Be’, questa è una sorpresa. Lasciami indovinare. Sherlock?”

"Ovviamente. Mi dispiace, è un po’ imbarazzante."

"Siediti, possiamo farci una bella risata."

"Ci ha incastrati, vero?"

“Credo di sì. Come suo fratello, avrei davvero dovuto accorgermene prima."

“Io non me lo sarei aspettato da lui, sai. Non l'ho mai preso per un romantico."

“No, ma poi è arrivato John. E loro due insieme sono..."

“... abbastanza romantici. Sì, hai ragione. Dal giorno in cui ha portato John a quel primo caso, ho sospettato che John avrebbe avuto una buona influenza su Sherlock, ma non avrei mai potuto immaginare quanto buona."

"Nemmeno io."

"Be’, allora."

"Infatti."

“Ascolta, Mycroft, siamo qui. Potremmo anche mangiare, bere qualcosa."

"Perché no? Sarebbe bello conoscere l'uomo dietro il fascicolo."

"Il fascicolo? Hai un fascicolo su di me?”

"Ho un fascicolo su tutti."

"Non sono sicuro di trovarmi a mio agio con questo."

"Il mio lavoro è averne uno su chiunque, specialmente sulle persone che hanno una presenza così forte nella vita di mio fratello."

"Non direi di avere una presenza così forte nella sua vita."

“Non lo diresti? Gli importa abbastanza di te da aver preso in considerazione la tua vita personale, non è vero?”

“Suppongo di sì. Non sembra il tipo premuroso. Mi dispiace, è tuo fratello, non dovrei essere così..."

“Non essere sciocco. È vero. Non è mai stato un tipo premuroso. Probabilmente in parte perché sin da quando era un ragazzino io gli ho detto che affezionarsi _non_ _è un vantaggio._ ”

"Non è? È piuttosto meschino. Dobbiamo tutti avere a cuore qualcuno."

"Davvero?"

"Tu no?"

"Mi importa di Sherlock."

“Deve importarti di qualcuno che non sia Sherlock. Sicuramente c'è stato... non importa."

"Scusa?"

"Non sono affari miei se tu, sai, hai mai avuto qualcun altro di cui prenderti cura."

"Capisco. E tu, allora? Dove ti ha portato l’affezionarti? Una moglie traditrice, un divorzio per aria..."

“Fermati un attimo. Mi sono sposato per tutte le ragioni giuste. Ci amavamo. Il fatto che sia andato tutto orribilmente storto non significa che non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere."

“Ma non è vero? Non saresti stato meglio se non avessi mai seguito quella strada, se finisce solo con tanto dolore?”

"Sei peggio di Sherlock, vero?"

"Dio, lo spero."

“Non sono sicuro che sia necessario continuare questa conversazione. Sherlock aveva buone intenzioni, ma ovviamente non sei interessato a conoscere nessuno."

"Tu lo sei? Interessato?"

"Ha importanza?"

"Probabilmente no."

"Be’, allora. È stato un piacere vederti, Mycroft. Stammi bene."

"Anche tu."

* * * * * * * * * *

_Cosa diavolo era tutta quella faccenda, Sherlock? GL_

_Ha mandato tutto a puttane, non è vero? SH_

_Non si tratta davvero di questo. Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che avrei voluto uscire con tuo fratello? GL_

_I segni c'erano tutti. SH_

_Non credo proprio. Non questa volta. GL_

_Dagli un'altra possibilità. SH_

_Di che cosa? Di essere un segaiolo ancora più grande? GL_

_Andresti bene per lui. SH_

_Non secondo me. GL_

* * * * * * * * * *

_Hai mandato tutto a puttane, non è vero? SH_

_Hai passato il segno, fratello caro. MH_

_Tutto quello che dovevi fare era essere gentile. SH_

_Perché? MH_

_Andrebbe bene per te. SH_

_Non ho bisogno di qualcuno che vada bene per me. SH_

_Andrebbe male per te. SH_

_Sai cosa intendo. MH_

* * * * * * * * * *

"Allora, com'è andata?"

"Perfettamente."

"Sul serio? Hai incastrato tuo fratello e Greg con un appuntamento ed è andata perfettamente?”

"Sì. Si sono odiati a vicenda. Ora andranno a casa e penseranno l'uno all'altro senza sosta, a quanto sono _sbagliati_ l'uno per l'altro, e penseranno e penseranno e penseranno e penseranno e poi si innamoreranno."

"Non è proprio così che funziona, Sherlock."

"No?"

"Non è così che ha funzionato per noi."

“Noi siamo diversi. Tu sei perfetto. Non avrei potuto sfuggirti. Sei come il buco nero dell'amore."

"Il buco nero dell’... cretino."

"Anch'io ti amo, idiota."

"E ora?"

"Ora mi sbaciucchi a morte?"

"Volevo dire, ora che mi dici di Mycroft e Greg?"

"Adesso passiamo alla fase successiva, naturalmente."

“C'è una fase successiva? Ma naturalmente c'è. Quante fasi ci sono, allora?”

"Tre. Forse quattro a seconda del risultato della Fase Due."

“Un piano d’emergenza? Sono impressionato. Vorresti illuminarmi su cosa comportano queste fasi?”

"No. Non finché non mi sbaciucchierai a morte. Comunque, perché sei seduto lì con quel noioso giornale? Vieni a sederti con me sul divano."

"Stai occupando tu tutto lo spazio sul divano."

"Allora vieni a sdraiarti sopra di me."

“Mmph. Così va meglio?”

"Tanto. Sei come una coperta corta e compatta. Gioca con i miei capelli."

“Sei come un bambino viziato. Sposta un po’ la gamba."

"Ti piace viziarmi."

"Mi piace. Mi piace davvero. Amo viziarti e amo te."

"Ti amo anch'io. Sei il mio fidanzato buco nero preferito."

"Sono il tuo unico fidanzato, punto, ed è meglio che rimanga così."

"Chi altri mi vorrebbe?"

"Esattamente." 

TBC..


End file.
